


I Crave You

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Blake is a known heart breaker because she rejects everyone who isn't Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Crave You by Fight Facilities so yeahhhh

Blake sighed, she had just broken someone’s heart. “I thought Weiss was harsh.” Blake looked up to see Yang sitting on the highest part of the tree. “This is like the 2nd confession this week right?” Blake nodded, secretly blushing at the blonde. 

She watched Yang hop down, her guess was Yang was hanging around Sun too much. “Blake Belladonna, Beacon Academy’s heart breaker.” Yang teased. Blake looked down, honestly feeling bad for rejecting so many people, guys and girls alike. She just didn’t have eyes for any of them except for Yang. While every girl and guy wanted Blake, Yang didn’t.

As they walked to class together chatting on the way there, Blake felt the eyes on her. She didn’t understand why she was the one getting attention when Yang was even more beautiful. She honestly hated being liked just for her looks. 

“They put up the posters…” Yang said, the annual Vytal Ball was coming up. “Are you going?” Blake asked, receiving a look from the blonde, she froze and looked away. “Me and Weiss are planning it, remember?” Blake mentally face palmed herself, how could she forget. “Right.” Blake awkwardly smiled before heading into class. 

Blake’s thoughts wandered from her book, since freshman year she had been in love with the blonde bombshell. She never had the courage to ask her to the dance, maybe this year would be different. She need to take this opportunity to ask Yang out no matter the cost. 

Blake had a week to plan, she wanted to ask Yang as casually as possible. She didn’t want any attention being on them; she wanted Yang all to herself. Her train of thought came to a complete stop when she saw Yang and Neo laughing together. Neo had her arm looped around Yang’s, Blake felt sick. 

Since when were Yang and Neo dating? Why hadn’t Yang told her about this? So many questions, Blake felt like screaming she didn’t know how to control her emotions. She ran back home in tears, receiving texts from her friends and Yang on where she was. She couldn’t respond how could she say her heart was broken when she was a known “heart breaker.” 

Her mother scolded her for ditching school and comforted Blake when she explained to Kali on what had happened. She convinced Blake to go to school tomorrow, telling her to be strong no matter how much it hurt. 

So she did, Weiss and Ruby asked her where she was. Blake gave them an excuse which they bought easily. “Hey Blake.” Blake looked put to see a blond though it wasn’t Yang thankfully. “So this dance sounds pretty lame but with you and me going not so lame right?”

_ Wow, what a way to ask a girl, Sun.  _ Blake thought not in the mood to deal with him, as she was about to reject him she saw Yang and Neo pass by her desk. Her heart sank even more, “Sounds good.” Blake said, making Sun jump in celebration. 

“Wukong huh?” Blake heard from behind her. It was Yang, “I thought you were about to reject him but who would have known?” Blake crossed her arms trying to hold her composer. “Since you are going to the dance though mind saving me a dance?” 

Such a simple request shouldn’t have made Blake this excited. She hated herself for it, the only girl who wasn’t interested in her was the one she fell for. Blake smiled, “yeah.” Yang smirked and took off to go help out Weiss. 

* * *

The night of the ball had come sooner than Blake had thought. She walked in with Sun being greeted by Yang, “I’ll bring her right back.” Yang winked at Sun as she took Blake’s hand onto the dance floor. 

_ Why can’t you want me like the other boys do  _

_ They stare at me while I stare at you.  _

“You look amazing tonight.” Yang spoke up as she twirled Blake around, “You’re one to talk, you always look amazing.” Yang hummed. “Are you flirting with me, Belladonna?” 

_ Rehearsed steps on an empty stage  _

_ That boy’s got my heart in a silver cage _

“Maybe.” Blake said instantly regretting her response. She heard Yang giggle, “Sorry but you can’t break my heart Blake.” 

_ I walked into the room dripping in gold  _

_ Yeah dripping in gold _

Blake played with Yang’s hair something not many people could do and pressed closer to her. “I don’t want to.” 

_ A wave of heads did turn or so I’ve been told _

_ Or so I’ve been told  _

Yang looked into the brunette's eyes, feeling something she should have dealt with long ago. She felt Blake’s chest on her’s, this was bad. 

_ Why can’t you want me like the other boys do _

_ They stare at me while I stare at you. _

It was probably the shot of alcohol she had chugged before arriving but Blake was feeling bold. Bolder than usual, thankful the venue was dark with only a few lights. She grabbed Yang’s hands and placed them on her ass. 

_ Why can’t you want me like the other boys do _

_ They stare at me while I crave you  _

Yang blushed, removing her hands from where Blake had placed them. “What’s with you Blake?” Yang asked honestly concerned for her friend.

_ Na na na na na  _

_ Crave you _

“You, Yang. These feelings I have for you it’s all too much for me anymore. Especially when you started going out with Neo.” Blake said. 

_ Let’s stop and think  _

_ Before I lose faith _

“Pft, me and Neo aren’t dating. She’s just a very touchy person.” Yang explained before getting serious, “Blake… do you have feelings for me?” Blake pursed her lips and nodded as her face turned crimson, thanking the lighting for not letting Yang see. 

_ Why can’t you want me like the other boys do _

_ They stare at me while I stare at you. _

It was in an instant but Yang’s lips were on her’s. Blake blushed feeling Yang slipping her tongue into her mouth. Yang backed away and looked around, “Wanna get out of here?” Yang held out her hand. 

“Yeah.” Blake responded, grabbing it, they left through the back door together leaving poor Sun. Blake would apologize later but for now she and Yang were too focused on each other to give a damn. 

The pair ended the night in the same bed after a night filled with passionate kisses and moans filling the Xiao Long residence. 


End file.
